In an open space such as a patio or a garden, a system for holding an item, such as a torch, a lamp, a lantern, a candle, and a basket, is useful. Many systems for holding such items exist and are often situated to stand in an upright position on the ground. There are generally two ways to secure a support system on the ground: to install one end of a system into the ground, and to attach a base to a system and have it stand on the base. A ground-based support system can be useful in supporting an item in a patio, a garden, or other spaces.
An increasing number of homes have decks instead of or in addition to patios or gardens. A ground-based system may not be suitable to support an item on an elevated surface such as a deck for several reasons. In one example, systems of a ground-installing type are not mountable on a deck floor.
Another difficulty presented by existing systems is that systems of a base-type, although mountable on a deck floor, can occupy a significant portion of a deck space. If a support system is placed in the middle of a deck, it can hinder people's movement across the deck. If a support system is place at the edge of a deck near railings, it can prevent people from standing or sitting near railings and enjoying the view of a garden from a deck.
Still another disadvantage of existing support systems is a safety issue resulting from an upright supporting of an item. An item such as a torch, a candle, or a flower basket hangs right above people's head and within the reach of children. An item in this position could injure people, and people could damage an item.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for improved support systems for holding items.